Onee-san!
by Hikkikomori
Summary: "Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana ya rasanya memiliki kakak perempuan? Pasti menyenangkan karena ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, kan?".


**Onee-san!**

.

.

.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pulang."

Konoha yang sudah dibangun lagi setelah mengalami kehancuran berada di depan Naruto. Perang sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak aliansi melalui perjuangan sangat berat dan pengorbanan banyak nyawa. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kedamaian datang, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Impiannya untuk memperbaiki dunia Shinobi yang sudah rusak sekarang sudah terwujud. Semua orang bisa saling memahami dan berbagi rasa sakit sehingga konflik tidak lagi terjadi. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya karena sudah berhasil mewujudkan mimpi guru dan kakak seperguruannya, bicara soal kakak seperguruan, Naruto jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Mau kemana?"

Sakura yang melihat gerak gerik Naruto bertanya, dia berjalan disamping Naruto sambil melotot.

"Kau seharusnya langsung kerumah sakit, mengingat kau lah yang paling banyak berperan untuk perang ini tubuhmu pasti sangat lelah, biarpun kau itu sangat kuat tapi tubuhmu tetap saja tubuh manusia!"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, sebentar saja."

"Hm. Baiklah, tapi aku harus ikut untuk memastikan kau baik baik saja."

"Tidak masalah."

Naruto tersenyum karena Sakura masih sama seperti dia yang dulu. Naruto sempat khawatir pada Sakura karena fakta bahwa Sasuke harus tetap dipenjarakan meskipun sudah membantu banyak, tapi nampaknya kekecewaannya tidak beralasan, Sakura masih cerewet seperti biasanya.

Sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang terus mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal, Naruto terus memasuki hutan hingga sampai pada sebuah tempat.

"Eh.. Ini?"

"Makam Jiraiya-sensei. Yah, meskipun hanya sebuah simbol sih."

Sebuah batu yang diatasnya terdapat buku bersampul putih dan merah, di beberapa bagian terlihat beberapa kunai tertancap dan sebuket bunga kertas tergeletak di permukaan tanah. Naruto mengambil buku itu dan bunga kertas, membawanya pada kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa diambil? Mengambil sesuatu dari makam seseorang itu tidak sopan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini juga milikku kok, lagipula alasanku meletakkan mereka disini karena saat itu aku kehilangan tempat tinggal karena Konoha hancur, sekarang aku sudah punya tempat tinggal, karena itulah aku akan mengambilnya. —bercanda kok, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, bisa bisa Jiraiya-sensei menghantuiku."

Sambil tertawa tawa dan langsung dipukul Sakura, Naruto meletakkan kembali benda benda itu di tempatnya.

"Bercanda disaat saat seperti ini! Eh ngomong ngomong itu bunga kertas 'kan?"

"Ya, Konan yang memberiku!"

"Konan?"

"Wanita berambut biru temannya Pain waktu Invasi dulu, tau kan?"

"Oh. Pengguna kertas itu?"

Sebelum mereka pergi, Naruto menyempatkan berdoa di depan makan itu untuk mendoakan arwah Jiraiya yang mungkin sudah tenang di dunia Harem nya.

Naruto menatap bunga di atas tanah sambil mengingat wanita berambut biru itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, mungkin karena mereka adalah murid dari guru yang sama sehingga dia merasakan perasaan nyaman seperti sebuah keluarga pada wanita itu.

"Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana ya rasanya memiliki kakak perempuan? Pasti menyenangkan karena ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, kan?"

Saat diperjalanan pulang Naruto bertanya hal itu pada Sakura yang merespon dengan wajah herannya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku anak tunggal."

"Betul juga. Tapi Kiba pernah bilang padaku jika dia lebih suka bersama Hana-nee daripada Ibunya, katanya Hana-nee selalu memperhatikannya, beda dengan ibunya yang selalu cerewet."

"Seorang kakak, ya? Hmm.. Kalau diingat ingat Sasuke-kun juga sangat akrab dengan Itachi-san, mungkin seorang kakak memang figur menyenangkan karena mereka adalah anggota keluarga yang usianya tidak beda jauh dengan kita sehingga bisa mengerti diri kita lebih dari orang tua."

"Aku sedang membahas kakak perempuan disini!"

"Yah, memang apa bedanya?"

"Ya tentu saja beda!"

Saling melempar argumen, keduanya sampai di sebuah apartemen, bukan apartemen yang bobrok, tapi apartemen yang kelihatan lebih layak untuk ditinggali. Karena invasi dan perang membuat semua bangunan Konoha hancur, itu berdampak pada bangunan bangunan lama yang diperbaharui seutuhnya, tidak ada bangunan tua sejauh mata memandang, semuanya bangunan baru dengan gaya yang lebih modern dari sebelumnya.

Terjadi perdebatan panjang antara Sakura dan Naruto karena Naruto tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit, setelah mengatakan beberapa hal masuk akal dan membuat saran untuk memecahkan jalan keluar yang lebih baik, Naruto akhirnya Sakura lepaskan dan dibiarkan pulang ke apartemennya tapi setiap pagi dan sore Sakura akan datang untuk memberikan obat dan melihat keadaannya sekalian membuatkan makanan karena dia khawatir pada kebiasaan makan Naruto yang buruk bisa saja membuatnya jatuh sakit, tidak lama setelahnya, mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan karena Sakura harus ke rumah sakit.

Keadaan desa lengang karena warga desa terkonsentrasi di alun alun desa untuk merayakan kemenangan pasukan aliansi, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir dikejar kejar karena dimintai tanda tangan oleh orang orang.

Semakin jauh dia berjalan, semakin dekat dia dengan pintu apartemennya yang sepi. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu sambil menghela nafas. Setelah melewati banyak pertempuran bersama banyak orang, dia akhirnya kembali, sendirian.

Berfikir bahwa tidak ada orang yang menunggu di dalam rumah membuat Naruto entah mengapa merasa sedih. Sementara orang orang kembali pada keluarga mereka, dia pulang ketempat dimana tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya, rasanya dia merindukan pertemuannya dengan ayah dan ibunya yang hanya sekejap.

Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang menanti kepulanganmu, mengkhawatirkanmu, itu mungkin sangat menyenangkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto membuang jauh jauh fikiran itu. Dia tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu, dia punya keluarga. Dalam hatinya ayah dan ibunya selalu akan hidup, mengharapkan sesuatu lebih dari itu hanya akan menjadi pelecehan bagi pengorbanan besar yang dilakukan mereka.

Menetapkan hatinya, Naruto membuka pintu sambil berkata.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang."

"E-eh?"

Berdiri di depan di ruang tamu adalah seorang wanita berambut biru yang tengah mengenakan celemek merah diatas terusan biru dengan baju kaus putih dibalik terusannya, di tangannya ada sejenis spatula, dan dia tengah tersenyum anggun pada Naruto yang membelalakkan mata, dia tidak salah lagi adalah Konan.

"Ko-konan? Bagaimana bisa.."

"Tentu saja bisa, Amegakure memutuskan bersatu dengan Konoha dan atas persetujuan Hokage aku diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di Konoha dan mendapat status sebagai saudaramu, lagipula kau perlu seseorang untuk mengurusimu."

"!"

Naruto tidak sempat bereaksi saat tiba tiba Konan membuang spatulanya kesembarang tempat dan berlari memeluk Naruto dengan semua kekuatannya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu. Sudah lama sejak aku merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Kau berhasil membawa dunia Shinobi pada perdamaian yang di impikan mereka berdua."

"Ko-konan.."

"Ternyata keputusan mereka untuk mempercayaimu sangat tepat. Naruto, adikku yang sangat kuat, pahlawan semua orang —oh, tidak.. A-aku menangis, memalukan sekali untuk menangis di depan adikku sendiri.."

Meskipun pelukan Konan terasa sangat menyakitkan karena tubuhnya memang mengalami beberapa luka dalam, Naruto tidak mencoba menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu dan dengan kikuk membalas pelukannya.

Sebuah keluarga, mungkin seperti inilah rasanya memiliki keluarga. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Konan yang harum, terasa sangat nyaman, dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Mulai sekarang, mari kita hidup bersama. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Naruto-kun, kita adalah keluarga sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu kesepian, tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaranmu adalah hal yang sangat berat, tapi sekarang ada aku yang menjadi kakakmu, tidak masalah jika kau ingin bermanja manja padaku, bagikan masalahmu denganku, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

"... Ko-konan."

"Panggil aku Onee-san, Konan-Nee, atau Onee-chan juga tidak apa apa, ayo Naruto, panggil aku seperti itu."

"... Onee-san."

"Lebih keras."

"Onee-san!"

Meskipun kedengaran tegar, tapi sebenarnya Konan lah yang paling histeris, kenapa dia memeluk Naruto adalah karena dia tidak mungkin menampakkan wajah menangisnya di depan pemuda itu.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Konan untuk menangis sebahagia ini, ternyata ada juga perasaan bahagia yang bisa membuatmu menangis.

Pertarungan dengan Madara membuatnya sekarat dan hampir mati, tapi wajah pemuda keras kepala dan kelewat lurus yang dia temui saat invasi Konoha membuatnya begitu khawatir entah kenapa, Konan benar benar khawatir pada bagaimana masa depan anak itu, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawab memikul mimpi Yohiko dan Nagato padanya begitu saja, jadi dia berenang diatas sungai luas itu dengan semua tenaganya, merangkak dengan menyedihkan demi mempertahankan nyawanya.

Bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk bocah yang memiliki mata kesepian itu.

Saat Konan melihat mata itu, dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah tipe yang selalu ingin memenuhi harapan orang lain tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, bocah bodoh yang suka memaksakan diri dan memikul semuanya sendiri, jika dibiarkan saja, Naruto mungkin akan hidup tanpa pernah merasakan kebahagiaannya sendiri, karena itulah Konan bertekat untuk tetap hidup dan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Naruto.

Dan mungkin kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri juga, rasanya tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika kali ini Konan menjadi sedikit egois setelah penderitaan panjang bertahun tahun.

"Onee-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa ada bau gosong?"

"Fu —Uwaaaa! Ikan gorengku!"

Dan begitulah, momen berharga Naruto yang akhirnya punya seorang keluarga, seorang saudara perempuan dan lalu pesta penyambutan yang sudah Konan persiapkan jauh jauh hari ditutup dengan makanan serba gosong dan kebakaran.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Punya kakak cewek enak kali, ya? Hmmm... Seandainya Author punya kakak cewek...**


End file.
